Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to field of display technique, in particular to a guide light plate, a backlight assembly and a transparent display.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display technique is a display technique by which both images displayed on a display panel but also real objects behind the display panel can be seen, and is widely applied to show windows, exhibition booths, vehicle windows and the like.
Generally, a transparent display comprises a display panel made of a transparent glass or the like, and the display panel includes transparent zones for displaying the real objects therebehind and display zones for displaying images for example by the liquid crystal display technique.
FIG. 1 shows a structure of a transparent display in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the transparent display comprises a transparent display panel 01, a housing 011, a support stage 013 disposed in the housing for support a real object 02 and a light source 012 disposed on the housing for emitting light to the real object. The display panel 01 is disposed at an opening at a side of the housing 100. The light source 012 emits light toward the real object 02. The light is irradiated onto the real object 02 in the housing 011 and then a part of the light is reflected toward the display panel 01 to realize the display of the transparent display.
However, such transparent display comprises the housing having a larger volume, resulting in a heavy structure, and it is inconvenient to adjust a position of the display panel relative to the real object, thus restricting applicable range of the display.